


anxiety

by Choco_Mint



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mint/pseuds/Choco_Mint
Summary: this one's about anxiety!pretty self explanatory
Kudos: 2





	anxiety

anxiety  
  
builds up in me  
  
it's not easy  
  
for me to see  
  
in front of me  
  
it's all blurry  
  
can I be free  
  
 _anxiety?_  
  
please hear my plea  
  
I want to be  
  
watching the sea  
  
and sipping tea  
  
I tried to flee  
  
you followed me  
  
  


**anxiety...**   
  
  
  


just let me be

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
